


Fate.

by strikecommandher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Marking, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/pseuds/strikecommandher
Summary: You tried to hide your heat from your alpha. You tried to run when it became too much for you. You and Jack both knew, however, you couldn't escape what your body was made to do.





	Fate.

**Author's Note:**

> A short little a/b/o based off of a Tumblr prompt sent in by an anon! I hope you all enjoy this trash!

There weren’t too many places to hide inside the house in which your alpha kept you. Jack seemed to be ever-present, lurking and listening through half-opened doors and around corners. He knew it was only a matter of days now. Jack sensed your heat was here before you did. He saw the nest in the corner of your bedroom, and he could sense the change in you; how you spoke to him, how you practically danced in front of him when you skirted past from one room to the next.  
__________

Hiding isn’t enough now, especially as every inch of your flesh screams for an alpha to take you. Knot you. Breed you.

You don't even think to pack as you wait for the perfect time to leave the house, stepping as lightly as possible to stay undetected. You twist the doorknob as you pull the front door closed behind you, ensuring the latch shifts into place silently.

The cool night air is a welcome refreshment against the burning of your skin, dripping sweat as your internal temperature continues to spike.

With one long, drawn out inhale, you clear your mind and set off to escape. Your legs take you into the woods as fast as they can, picking up speed to put as much distance between you and your alpha before he notices you’ve gone missing. You run and you run, never looking back, even as the sound of a slamming door echoes off of the surrounding trees. The bastard couldn't even let you get a good mile head start.

Through the cracks of the twigs breaking beneath your feet, you hear him in the distance, shouting your name, commanding you back towards your reluctant home at once.

At the edge of the woods, you hear his footfall, barreling in your direction faster than you can get away from it. You pray your legs won’t falter, that if you just keep moving forward, you’ll make it to the other side, you’ll escape him once and for all. You fingers clasp to the neckline of your shirt, clenching the thin fabric as your burning lungs work overtime.

 _"Keep going! Keep going, goddamn it"_ you shout internally, determined to make it to freedom. You’re almost certain it’s finally an obtainable dream until the front of your shoe is hooked underneath a protruding root. There’s an unnatural crack of your ankle as you stumble face first onto the forest floor, rocks and branches scratching every inch of any exposed skin. Instantly, you scramble to lift yourself up, pushing with all of your might to continue forward but your ankle forbids the movement. An anguished scream flies from your mouth as fall back down, your hurt ankle unable to support your weight.

Before you know, Jack has caught up with you, his pace slowing the closer he encroaches your fallen form.

“All ran out, I see.” There’s not a single huff in his voice. The alpha is completely unfazed by what he’d consider a brisk walk. You dig your nails into the cool dirt, desperate to pull yourself to freedom if your legs refused to help.

Jack’s heavy foot presses down on your lower back, keeping you from moving an inch further.

“It’s good you want to keep going. You’ve got some fight in you. A mother needs to be strong if she’s gonna care for her young.”

“I’m not gonna be a mother, Jack! Not now...not ever,” you wince through gritted teeth. His boot presses down on you harder, forcing the air out of your lungs.

“See, sweetheart, that’s where you’re wrong. You born to be a mother. It’s your fate.”

Fate. It was never on your side. If you had a say in fate, you’d wouldn’t have been born a weak omega or better yet, you wouldn’t have ever crossed paths with your sadistic alpha in the first place.

As you feel his bulk bearing down you, another pained noise leaves your throat.

“Aww, you sound hurt. Let’s see what the problem is, shall we?”

Jack disappears from your the edge of your sight as he makes his way somewhere behind you, lifting his weight in the process, allowing your breaths to come more naturally.

“Is it...here?” His hand gropes your ass then slowly makes it way down the curve of your thigh, over your calf and stops right at the area radiating red hot pain to the far reaches of your body. “No, I’d say it’s right here, wouldn't you?”

One vice grip around your battered ankle sends a torrent of tears past your lids as you yell into the night air. It’s excruciating, the pain. Your brain turns the moonlit darkness a bright, flashing white in your eyes.

“PLEASE,” you beg, “PLEASE LET IT GO!”

Surprisingly, he does, but the damage has been done.

“This is what you get, you know? For trying to run away. After all I’ve done for you?” Jack repositions himself in between your thighs, using his knees to spread your legs to give him space. His hands grab your hips, pulling your ass slightly in the air. Every subtle movement sends shooting pains to your ankle, and you groan, biting the inside of your cheek to keep from screaming again. He makes quick work of his belt and pants, freeing his length with a spring.

Jack’s hand then turn their attention to your jeans, his fingers hooking under the hem, furiously tugging to get to the intoxicating smell consuming his senses.

“Did you honestly think you could escape me? Escape your body’s only purpose?”

One of Jack’s strong, steady hands keeps your chest pressed firmly to the earth while the other claws furiously at the garments hiding your sex from him. A new fear blooms in you as reality sets in. Your plan failed, you wouldn’t make it to freedom. He was going to take you here and now. You start to thrash about, squirming underneath him to free yourself before he has the chance to claim your womb. A rush of adrenaline courses through your veins and a newfound strength almost turns your ache into a bearable sensation. You feel the fight return and your arms attempt to push your body up again, only to be forced back to the ground by the powerful alpha.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough. With one, final rip, your panties are torn from your body, exposing your pussy, slick against your will. Jack inhales deeply, allowing your fragrance to fill his nostrils.

“Just look at how wet you are. God, I wish you could smell what I do, baby. So, so sweet.” Jack’s digits snake inside of your entrance, sliding in and out at a devilishly slow pace.

“Jack, don’t do this! Just stop, I can’t-I don’t want to do this!”

“I keep hearing you say that,” he sneers, beckoning you from within with his curled fingers. “Your body says otherwise. I know it wants this. It needs this. Don’t fight it anymore.”

His fingers slide deeper, reaching the back of your sex. You’re ashamed and disgusted to be in such a vulnerable position as you’re invaded by the alpha.

“You don’t know anything, you son of a bitch” you angrily spit back, instantly regretful of the fiery response.

You feel his other hand glide from your back to your head, grabbing a handful of hair at the scalp. He yanks you from the ground in a painful arch, clearly enjoying your whimpers and sobs as he chuckles with delight.

“It looks like you’re gonna be my bitch tonight, sweetheart,” he purrs, tightening his hold on your tresses. “And don’t worry, I’ll give you all the sons you can carry.”

His wet fingers retreat. You hear him tasting your juices with pleasured smacks. Jack brings his cleaned fingers down to his length, stroking it up and down your slit, pressing the tip to your entrance.

“You’ll thank me for this later.” Without warning, the alpha plunges his thick cock into your wet heat with a satisfied growl. His grinding hips against your backside have you moaning and crying both at once, every tiny motion making the pain of your ankle resurface. You scratch the ground for purchase as his pace quickens. You see the white flash across your vision with every brutal thrust of his hips, torment blinding you as he slams into you again and again.

Tears and mucous fall from your face to the earth below as you cry, your throat making the ugliest noises as Jack fucks you, his skin slapping against yours.

Soon, the slapping grows quiet but his pumps remain unrelenting. You can feel it, growing larger with every thrust, prodding your hole for access.

“No, please! You’ll tear me, Jack,” you object, fearful of him sheathing himself fully inside of you.

His breath hitches in his throat as his unraveling quickly approaches, his hips losing rhythm by the minute. His muscular thighs help push his length deeper inside your cunt until, at last, he’s forcing his knot past your folds, ripping your already sore tissue further.

Your scream rings out into the open air as the alpha’s knot is fully sheathed, stretching your walls. You unwillingly clench around him, driving the alpha to pump faster. Short, shallow pumps take Jack closer and closer to his edge.

He places his hands on either of your hips, pulling you into him as his grunt turns guttural, and with a few, short pumps, his thick seed spills inside of you, rushing straight to the back of your sex. Your eyes snap open, wide and vacant as you feel his cum spurting into you. Even though you knew this is exactly how this would end, you’re still shocked, ruined underneath the alpha.

Jack curls over you, spent and heaving as he shudders with the last few drops leaving his body and flowing into yours. The unexpected pressure of his teeth digging into the nook of your neck makes a dry, weak wail escape your lips. The additional pain was far beyond your threshold, and your abused body gives out completely underneath your alpha. His knot stays firmly in place, bulbous as his seed makes its journey to your fertile womb, claiming your body, breeding you against your will.

As soon as the swelling of his knot allows him to pull himself out, he’s tucking himself away, helping you to your feet. You limp in place silently, defeated and thoroughly exhausted from the ill-fated events that led to this moment. Jack scoops you into his arms, carrying you back to your home. And it is _your_ home now, as long as his seed resides within of you.

“You’re gonna love your first litter, sweetheart,” he informs you as you stare at the slow-moving ground below. “Now, we’re gonna get you to bed to rest up. Sound like a plan?”

You didn’t respond or nod. You couldn’t. You accepted your cruel fate, the awareness of the situation loud and clear. You were going to be a mother now.


End file.
